


Ten Worlds Cassie Version

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Ten worlds [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mention of attempted rape, Multi, character forced to see scenes from multipel alternate realities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: AU After Luthor controls Superboy's mind. Cassie and Kon are forced to experience moments from ten alternate worlds after being attacked by Black Zero





	Ten Worlds Cassie Version

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Ten Worlds  
Cassie Version

She had never pictured her first sexual experience taking place in a barn on a farm in Kansas but that’s how it had happened. She hadn’t expected this when she came to talk to Kon about their relationship in the aftermath the misunderstanding involving Supergirl a few weeks ago. It might not have been her fantasy but it had certainly felt good and waking up on the soft hay a few hours before dawn had its own charms. The fact Kon was nuzzling her neck in his sleep made it kind of sweet. She nudged him gently with her arm to wake him up. He looked a bit guilty but she grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.

“I’m not interrupting anything am I?” A voice said causing them to break apart guiltily. She felt a moment of dread wondering if it was one of the Kents or even worse Superman standing there. She’d die of embarrassment if Superman caught her after her first time with Kon.

“You,” Kon yelled angrily and launched himself forward. She was so thrown by his reaction that she was a few seconds slow in turning toward the voice. She didn’t recognize him even though he looked familiar but he was a large man dressed in black and gold. She watched as the man moving faster than she could see slammed Kon into the ground where he seemed unable to get up. “Let me up Black Zero.”

She was on her feet as quickly as possible and found herself frozen to the spot. “Neither you, nor the pretty young lady are going anywhere.” The man said casually. “I suggest no one makes too much noise because I really don’t want to have to hurt the nice old couple you live with.” She could see Kon’s eyes glowing red with rage at the threat but before he could say or do anything the man leaned down and placed a small object on Kon’s forehead. “Sweet Dreams Superboy,” he said with a dark smirk.

She watched horrified as Kon’s eyes closed and his whole body went slack. “What did you do to him?” He didn’t answer her only began to walk toward her. She tried to struggle against whatever force was holding her but it didn’t seem to be doing any good. “How are you doing this?”

“You don’t need to know,” He said producing a small metal disk. “Good night.” As soon as the disk touched her forehead the world went black. When awareness returned, she found herself standing in a featureless white room.

“I’m truly sorry that this is necessary,” a voice said and she spun to find a transparent skeletal form speaking to her. “I am Kelex and I will be your guide on this unfortunate but necessary journey you are about to under go.”

“What do you mean?” She asked staring at the transparent being in front of her. “What Journey and where exactly are we?” She also wanted to ask about the man who had attacked them and where Kon was but she forced herself to wait for his answers.

“This is taking place within your mind,” the figure said. “I apologize again but Black Zero was adamant that he would not assist me in restoring my world unless I assisted him in getting revenge on his alternate younger self.” That answered part of the question she hadn’t asked and she felt a moment of sick realization as she recalled that horrible future they’d seen a few months ago.

“So that Black Zero is an evil future version of Kon who wants revenge on him for something?” She had hoped that future would never happen and now it looked like they had failed. “He’s not the Kon we met a few months ago is he?”

“No Kon El faced him during his journey across hypertime during the period the two of you were in young justice together.” The figure, Kelex, she reminded herself said. “I know that you are unfamiliar with hyper time so I will give you a simplified explanation.” She found herself staring as the figure launched into an explanation of how every possible past present and future were contained within hyper time.

“And that is what you will experience here and now,” Kelex said after finishing his explanation about what hyper time was. “I will be showing both you and Kon El these three moments from ten different worlds scattered across hyper time the first and last of which will directly connect to your world.”

“What’s the point of that?” She practically yelled at him. “What possible reason could you have for doing that?” She almost threw a punch at the figure standing in front of her. She couldn’t see how this could help this black zero get his revenge on Kon.

“There are three reasons.” Kelex said impassively. “The first and most important to Black Zero this will cause great psychological strain to you both and possibly destroy your relationship.” She suppressed a shudder at that casual pronouncement. “The second and most important to my objectives is that it will allow me to remove the programming Luthor buried deep within Kon El’s psyche as an attempt at amends for putting the two of you through this.” She knew she was staring at him in shock but it made no sense. “The third and final reason is that the glimpses of these alternate futures will give you knowledge that may prevent a terrible tragedy in your own world.”

“So your trying to help us while Black Zero is trying to hurt us?” She could hear the sarcasm in her own voice. “Sorry but I don’t buy that at all.” He didn’t react at all to her statement. She felt a surge of annoyance at the figure and threw an experimental punch. She nearly lost her balance when her arm passed through the figure harmlessly. She had figured that would happen and suppressed another surge of annoyance at being helpless.

“I am sorry that you do not believe in my desire to assist you.” Kelex said after a moment. “However, regardless we must begin.” If she didn’t already know it was useless she would try to hit him again. “I should make it clear to you that you and Kon El will be experiencing things differently you will view as an observer while he will experience his alternate self’s memories as if he is them.” The room suddenly changed from a creepy white emptiness to what looked like a hospital room. “This is 2.3 years into what would have been your future.”

She saw herself laying in the bed with cast on both arms and one leg. She started to ask what happened but before she could Kon entered the room his head once again shaved bald looking horrified. “I’m so sorry Cassie,” he said sounding as if he’d been crying. “I’m just so sorry.”

“You should be,” She heard her other self say weakly from the bed. “You let Luthor take over your mind again and nearly beat me to death.” She could tell Kon was on the verge of crying when her other self spoke again. “Just leave Conner, I don’t want to see you right now.”

She watched him nod stiffly before turning and leaving the room. She found herself floating along after him without any control. She glanced at Kelex who quickly provided an explanation. “You are here to observe Kon El not anyone else.” She watched with a knot in her throat as Kon ducked into a stairwell and began to cry. “Do you have any questions about the world you are seeing?”

She wasn’t sure she really wanted to know anything more about this world but it was better than listening to Kon’s emotional breakdown right in front of her. “How did Luthor get control of him again?”

“He caught Kon El while he was mourning his best friend.” Kelex said after a moment. “His resistance was lower and Luthor had come prepared with a concoction distilled from Poison Ivy’s corpse that weakened his resistance even more.”

“Tim’s dead in this future?” She asked and felt sick to her stomach as the figure nodded. “How did he die?” She asked doing her best to ignore the sobbing version of Kon still huddled in the stairwell.

“He was a victim of the meta-plague that devastated Gotham City.” Kelex said grimly. “An important event is about to occur so you should return to observing Kon El.” She reluctantly turned back to watching Kon while she wondered what the meta-plague was. She watched as a wormhole opened and Bart’s cousin XS shot out of it.

“Superboy, you have to come with me now.” The speedster said as she grabbed his arm. She watched as Kon shook his head in distress. “I know it’s a bad time but you have to come now otherwise the legion is going to be wiped out.” Kon still looked as if he was going to object but after a moment he nodded yes. “Hang onto me then,” XS said before they vanished into the wormhole.

“Kon El will not be seen for six weeks by anyone here,” Kelex said as the scenery faded back out to the blank room. “His disappearance will greatly disturb your future self as well as the rest of his family and friends.” The skeletal figure then turned as the blank room was being replaced by the familiar rooftop of the Titan’s tower. “This event takes place a few days after his return to the past.”

“You aren’t going to show me what happened to him in the future?” She had expected to see Kon interacting with the legion. She had always been curious about how at peace Kon had seem with the legion when he drug them a long into the future and would have liked to see him with them.

“Those events are not pertinent to my mission.” Kelex said sadly. “Kon El will learn details as he experiences his other self’s thoughts and memories but you will only learn what you over hear.” Annoyed at her guide once again she turned her attention to the scene shaping up before her.

The thing that stood out immediately was that Kon was wearing a proper costume again complete with a black cape. She moved around to get a look at the front of his outfit. She was surprised how similar it was to his last real costume during the final days of young justice except with blue legs and a solid black chest and the ever present red S shield. She wasn’t sure how well she liked it but at least his hair seemed to have grown back extremely fast. Her thoughts were interrupted by her other self’s arrival. “Kon,” she saw her other self swooping down and hugging him. “I’m so glad your back.”

“That wasn’t exactly the welcome I was expecting when I asked Bart to tell you to meet me here,” Kon said jokingly after hugging her back. “Cassie, there are some things I need to tell you before the other Titans get here.”

“You aren’t going to disappear again are you?” Her other self asking sounding nervous. “I really don’t want my boyfriend running off again.” She could tell by Kon’s face he wasn’t sure how to tell her other self something. “I mean you are rejoining the team aren’t you?”

“I won’t be rejoining the titans,” Kon said after a moment. “I don’t think I’m a good fit at the moment.” She could tell that her other self was shocked by that statement. She glanced over at Kelex who appeared sad for a skeletal figure that was causing all this.

“Your not rejoining the team?” Her other self looked angry. “Your not going to run off to the farm and hide again are you?” He shook his head no. “That’s good because I don’t want our social life reduced to a few rolls in the hay every so often like it was after the last time Luthor took over your mind.”

She found herself blushing at the implication of her other self’s words. She had been hoping that now that their relationship had gone to another level Kon would be coming back. “That’s something else we need to talk about Cassie we can’t be together anymore.” Kon said drawing her attention back to them.

“What!” She watched completely unsurprised as her other self lost it. “You disappear for into the future for six weeks with the legion and all of a sudden you don’t want me anymore?” She glanced up at Kelex to knowing this is what Black Zero wanted her to see and feeling the unfairness of it all. “You bastard first you beat me under Luthor’s control and then you pull this shit.” She could see tears in her other self’s eyes. “I would still be laying there with broken bones if it wasn’t for Raven and the fact I’m the daughter of Zeus.” She knew herself well enough to know what was coming and wasn’t surprised when the future Cassie threw a punch. She was shocked when the blow never landed and her future self stood frozen arm aimed at Kon’s face. “Let me go Kon.”

“Not until you calm down,” Kon said after a moment. “It wasn’t just six weeks for me Cassie,” Kon took a deep breath. “It was over fifty-one years.” She watched her other self step back in shock. She was glad that Kon had released the other Cassie. It reminded her too much of what Black Zero had done to her.

“That’s impossible,” her other self said in shock. “You don’t look a day older than when you left if that was true...” Her future self stopped talking and just stared at him for a bit as he said nothing. “How is that possible?”

“I can’t go into too many details but my ability to absorb and convert solar energy got super charged by one of Brainiac 5's machines.” He looked out at the ocean with a sad expression. “I had to wait for the effects to wear off naturally before I could return to the past so it wouldn’t screw up history.” He turned back to her. “It just took a lot longer than we thought it would.” He looked even more depressed after that. “I can’t stay with the Titans or you because I’m not the same guy I was before,” he said laughing weakly. “I mean Bart flipped out when I told him I dated his cousin for a few months.”

She watched her other self processing that revelation sharing the shock she knew the other Cassie was feeling. “You dated XS?” Kon nodded. “How did that happen and how long did you wait before you cheated on me?”

“Cassie, I was pretty sure your get out at the hospital was us breaking up.” He didn’t sound defensive at all but she could tell her other self took it that way. “I went a bit wild at first having fun at the dating possibilities of the future.” He smiled a bit like the arrogant Kon she loved. “I did a lot of experimenting for a while.” She watched him sober up. “Jenni managed to talk some sense into me and eventually we dated for a while before I met someone else and really fell in love.”

Black Zero was wrong if he thought this was going to make her break up with Kon. She didn’t like how things would have turned out but she couldn’t blame Kon for going on with his life in that future. “You bastard,” her other self said shocking her. “You have the nerve to drop this on me now after how guilty I felt over what I said to you.” She watched as her other self looked ready to attack him again. “I’m going back to home for a few hours say your goodbye and be gone when I get back.”

She watched him nod sadly as her other self took off before everything went white again. “What’s wrong with me?” She asked turning on Kelex. “I was just a real bitch to him for no reason?” She felt a moment of guilt at turning to this thing for answers but it was the only one who could give them to her.

“It was not for no reason,” Kelex said after a moment. “You must understand this was only the most likely future not the only future.” The figure turned and an image appeared floating behind him of her and Kon in the barn obviously having sex. She blushed and looked down. “The two of you began a sexual relationship before you were really ready and your relationship never recovered.” It said with an almost sad tone. “In the worlds where the two of you stopped and took longer to get to that point things ended up much better.” The screen behind him showed them getting married and her even holding a baby. “Over the years the two of you have been together in the time line we are viewing now it as been one disaster after another.”

“So because we had sex before we were ready everything fell apart?” She couldn’t help the disbelief in her voice. “I have trouble believing that it’s not like Kon was a virgin.” She didn’t mention that she was. She also didn’t believe for a moment that the fact they’d slept with each other the night before meant their relationship was doomed.

“The sex was only the trigger of deeper issues,” Kelex said his tone strangely clinical. “You assumed afterwards that Kon El would return to the team but as you heard from your future self he didn’t.” There were no screens behind him this time as he continued. “There was also the problem of your identity being public while all the time he was becoming more comfortable with the identity of Conner Kent.” She had never thought about that. “Whenever the two of you were together he had to go as Superboy.” Kelex seemed to be on a role now and was sharing way to much information. “Then there were the allegations of infidelity you leveled against Kon El shortly before Tim Drake died that neither of you have yet to address.”

She frowned at the implication. “Did Kon cheat on me?” She asked even as she told herself it didn’t matter this future wouldn’t come to pass now that she’d seen it. She would make sure Tim lived and Luthor never got his hands on Kon again no matter what it took. She would also make sure he rejoined the titans sooner rather than later.

“That is irrelevant,” Kelex said sounding cold again. “There is one final event from this world you must see before we move on to the next world.” As the blank room was replaced with scenery from another world again, she reminded herself once again to be careful of interacting with that thing as it was an enemy. “This is ten years from the last moment.”

“Are you a guest of the Bride or the Groom sir?” A terrified Usher was asking of Kon dressed in Superman’s outfit. She glanced around at the inside of a church packed with super heros many she recognized and a few she didn’t.

“Groom the bride still hasn’t exactly forgiven me,” Kon said with a slight smirk causing the usher to blanche visibly as he led him over to sit next to Cyborg. She frowned as the implication of that hit her. She wanted to ask her guide who’s wedding it was but something stopped her and she just set back to watch. She got her answer soon enough as the wedding began shortly after Kon arrived.

“I’m marrying Beast boy?” She blurted out in shock and turned to see Kelex staring impassively at her. She managed to keep from saying anything else as the wedding continued she kept glancing at Kelex. “Am I going to have to watch the entire wedding?”

“No, we will begin viewing the second world in a few moments.” Kelex said as the room returned to the stark white emptiness. “Unless you have any more questions you wish to ask?” She shook her head no she didn’t want to know what would lead to this. She liked Beast boy, he was a good friend but she couldn’t picture herself marrying him.

The Emptiness was replaced once again as she found herself following Kon and the titans down to the ground beside a huge gathering of heroes near a giant crater. “That crater is all that is left after the Justice League vanished during the midst of a great battle.” Kelex said once more sounding as if he actually cared. She was beginning to tire of his shifting personality. “The gathering Heroes have no idea that in their grief and desperation they are playing into the enemies hands.”

She found out what he meant soon enough as out of the sky a ship appeared that launched hundreds of flying people. She watched as they attacked the gathered Heroes and began to massacre them. “Who are they?” She asked watching how they seemed to share Superman’s powers.

“They are a cruel race that discovered they shared a genetic similarity to Kryptonians,” Kelex said grimly. “Under a yellow sun they only achieve about 60 percent of Kal El’s potential but that is more than enough to put them far beyond most other beings.” The skeletal figure glanced at where Kon was trying to fight his way through to an injured Bart. “You do not have to fear they do not exist in your time line as they died of a plague long ago.” The scenes of battle faded out to return to the white emptiness. “The next event is eight years after the previous scene.”

The small dirty apartment wasn’t what she expected at all. The fact Kon stood there dressed in skin tight shorts glaring daggers at her alternate self didn’t help matters. She guessed this was meant to be another example of how wrong for each other they were from Black Zero and Kelex. “This is going to get old really fast if every world is just us breaking up constantly.” Kelex ignored her so she continued watching.

“We had a deal Cassie,” Kon said angrily. “I don’t trash your new bosses bases anymore and you leave me the hell alone to live my life.” He looked furious and ready to snap. A quick glance at her future self saw an apologetic expression on her older self’s face.

“I’m sorry Kon,” The other Cassie said. “There has been a graffiti problem and the higher ups are convinced you’re the reason criminals are using the S-shield as a tag.” She looked away. “They are interviewing all of us from the resistance with telepaths present there is no way I can stick to our deal.” She looked away. “My place in the meta-gaurd will be undone unless you come with me now to turn yourself in.”

“What and join the rest of you as the lap dogs to our self styled over lords.” Kon said angrily. “I guess this life is over then.” He began to move around the room packing things into a gym bag. “I mean my wife died when the resistance fell thanks to you and the others stupidly deciding to ally with Luthor.” He glared over at the other Cassie. “I mean I wanted nothing more than to hunt the bastards who killed DC down and kill them but I didn’t because you and others wanted to take up the amnesty offer to avoid more deaths.” He finished packing everything but a globe of some kind that he picked up. “All I asked was that you all leave me alone and now you can’t even do that.”

“You are making the right decision to come with me,” her other self said as she watched. “It’s what Sparx would have wanted instead of you throwing your life away.” She didn’t see Kon move but suddenly her alternate self was seized around the throat by Kon and seemed unable to move.

“I’m not going anywhere with you I’m leaving the Earth don’t try to find me.” He said and then flung her other self threw the wall of the dingy apartment. She was dragged along as Kon took off flying faster than she thought possible. In almost no time at all they were out of the atmosphere and heading deeper into the blackness of space. She looked back to see the Earth shrinking and gave a startled shout when she turned back to see Conner diving down to strafe the moon’s surface.

She glanced over at Kelex shortly before it got pitch black as Kon reached the dark side of the moon. She was about to ask where Kon was going when there was a brilliant flash of light from the globe in his hands and she found them in a huge sprawling fortress. “Master Kon El welcome back.” She glanced at Kelex to see that he hadn’t been the one to talk. A Small floating robot with the same voice had floated out to greet Kon.

“Thanks Kelex,” Kon said addressing the small robot as he set the globe on a pedestal. “There has been a problem on Earth so I’ll be staying at the fortress for the foreseeable future.” She turned away from the conversation between Kon and the robot to stare at Kelex.

“Is that an alternate version of you?” She asked as she glanced back at the small robot. “Also how did we get to this place is it on the dark side of the moon?” She was beginning to get annoyed at his silence. She was about to ask again when he finally began to speak.

“My origins lie with an alternate version of Superman’s Kryptonian fortress.” Kelex said finally. “This version of the fortress exists in a tesseract and can only be accessed through possession of that globe.” She glanced back at the small globe that had made the trip inside with them. She wanted to ask how that was possible but before she could something Kon said drew her attention back to him and the other Kelex.

“That project we’ve been putting off,” Kon said as he pulled on clothes he’d pulled from his gym bag. “I think it’s time to just do it even though it’ll take two years round trip it’s our best option now.”

“Very well sir,” the Kelex robot said. “However, I must remind you that even with a yellow sun ray generator included in the vessel that you will sacrifice some of your strength to make the journey.”

“I’m prepared to do that,” Kon said as he set down on a floating chair to begin slipping on his shoes. “It’s worth it if I can bring them back.” She didn’t get a chance to find out who Kon meant as the scenery once again dissolved into the emptiness.

She chose not to say anything and just wait until Kelex decided to bring up the next part of his little show. She still had questions about his origins but wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. “This final scene from this world is set more than two years in the future on the day Kon El returns from his journey far down an interdimensional corridor.”

Once again they were back in the fortress this time as a large space ship seemed to appear from no where. She glanced around and didn’t see Kon anywhere which she found slightly odd. She figured out why as the ship’s door opened and Kon came out calling for Kelex. “Did you get my message?”

“Yes sir,” The robot said as it appeared leading several self propelled floating beds. “These will contain and treat the radiation poisoning you mentioned.” She gasped when several green pods flew over her head and dumped people into the beds. She didn’t see who all of them were but she definitely saw Superman, Supergirl, Wonder woman and Batman. “And should I prepare a bed for Mr. Rayner?”

“No,” a familiar voice said. She turned to see Kyle Rayner leaning against the door frame of the ship. “As I’ve already explained to Connor my body has already been exposed to too much radiation if I wasn’t Ion I’d already be dead.” He laughed weakly. “There isn’t anything that can be done for me.”

A glance at Kon showed he wanted to argue but before he could Kelex spoke up. “Sir, I believe I should inform you of the developments on earth during your absence. “ She watched Kon nod and the small robot led the way over to a screen. “Six months after you left on your journey to reach the target dimension Earth’s sun was transformed by technological means into a red sun.” She could tell how much it startled Kon. “Within hours of this transformation most of the Over lords and meta humans on earth were dead.” Kon was still staring at the video feed of the red sun. “Luthor convinced the over lords that the meta-gaurd was responsible and the over lords took their revenge before there powers faded completely.”

“Let me guess Luthor was the one who actually caused it.” Kon said with a disgusted tone of voice. He looked over at Kyle who was still leaning against the ship watching the monitor but not saying anything.

“Yes,” Kelex said quickly. “It appears using DNA he had acquired from the Russian meta human empowered by the light of a red sun he altered himself to gain all of Kal El’s abilities while under the light of this new sun.”

“Leaving himself the only Superman on the planet,” Kon El said with a dark laugh. “Looks like he finally got what he wanted and I bet the miserable bastard still isn’t happy.” He shook his head. “Are there any survivors or has he managed to purge every other meta human on the planet?”

“There are no survivors that I am aware of though several meta humans remain unaccounted for.” Kelex said after a moment. “I have taken the liberty of constructing equipment that will restore the sun to its natural state but you will not be capable of delivering it.”

“I can’t use the ship to deliver it?” Kon asked glancing back at the ship sitting in the middle of the fortress. She was attracted to Kyle’s face as he closed his eyes and seemed to be coming to a decision. She glanced up at the Kelex acting as her tour guide but he didn’t seem to be in the mood to share.

“No Sir,” The Kelex robot said impassively. “There is a sophisticated warning and defense network in place near the sun which would easily lead to the ship’s destruction.” The robot turned toward the ship. “Weapon systems would help but Luthor himself will probably arrive before the process can reach critical mass and assure the sun’s restoration.”

“There’s a simple solution,” Kyle said surprising her as he was now standing beside Kon. “Sorry about this but we both know you’ll never give permission.” She watched as he grabbed Kon and they were enveloped by a bright green light.

When the light finally faded Kon stood there alone dressed in what looked like a green lantern outfit. “Master Kon El what has happened?” The Kelex robot asked sounding as worried as a machine could.

“Call me Ion now,” Kon said in a dreamy tone. “All the things I could do before are nothing compared to what I can do now.” He turned toward Kelex. “Prep the equipment first I’m fixing the sun, then I’m getting rid of Luthor.” She never got to find out if he really could because the scenery once again faded out into the white emptiness.

 

“What was the point of that?” She asked annoyed. “I can’t see how that world has anything to do with my relationship with Kon?” She had thought she understood what Black Zero’s game was but other than a brief fight she and Kon hadn’t interacted at all in those scenes.

“That world wasn’t for your benefit but for Kon El’s.” Kelex said starting to sound impatient. “Know this Cassandra Sandsmark I am the one who chose what worlds to show the two of you.” She knew her shock had to be clear on her face. “Black Zero only specified that they could not be worlds where the two of you found happiness together.” Kelex smiled mysteriously to himself. “This next world is one you are slightly familiar with as it is very similar to the world created by Bedlam’s playing with time.”

“But that world ceased to exist the moment we defeated Bedlam,” she couldn’t keep the disbelief out of his voice. “How can it possibly still exist?” She asked as the scenery of Metropolis began to appear.

“I said similar hyper time contains all possibilities some worlds naturally exist similar to the world Bedlam created.” Kelex said emotionlessly. “There are even worlds where his changes were never undone and reality stayed as he made it.”

She was interrupted form saying anything more as she saw Kon walking down the street smiling to himself. He looked much like she remembered him from that world though he did appear to be slightly older but it was hard to tell because this Kon had never put on the muscle mass hers had. She had to admit that it was a bit surprising to see him approaching the building where Kon had lived and worked as a super for a while. She even thought she recognized the guy who seemed to be waiting for him. “Bought time you got back,” the guy said and then to her shock pulled Kon into a kiss.

She turned in shock to stare at Kelex but before she could demand an explanation she heard a crash and turned back to see Doomsboy interrupting Kon and the other guy. “I can’t believe it I come all the way to reunite with my baby bro and it turns out he’s a freaking fairy.” The large imposing figure said in a mocking tone. “If our dad didn’t want you back so badly I’d kill you for turning out like that.”

She could tell that Kon was terrified but he managed to get a question out. “Westfield is alive?” He sounded almost hopeful and she wondered again at how different everything was. She glanced over at the guy and knew she knew him but still couldn’t think of his name.

“Not that chump our real dad Lex Luthor,” Doomsboy said with a smirk. “Turns out Westfield was just a patsy and you aren’t useless after all according to dad you should start to actually get super powers soon.” He walked toward the other Kon slowly. “So come along Conal and no one has to get hurt.” He looked over at the guy and smiled. “Especially not your boyfriend here.”

“He’s not going anywhere with you,” the guy said. She felt a sense of dread as she saw Doomsboy grab him by the throat lifting him up. “Stay out of this little fairy or your going to get hurt.” She feared the worst but what actually happened surprised her.

“Let him go,” Kon yelled at the same time his heat vision flared and impacted Doomsboy square in the chest. She watched him drop the other guy and be physically pushed back by it for a few seconds before stepping forward and slamming his fist into Kon’s gut.

“That hurt princess,” Doomsboy said glaring at Kon on the ground. “Still awake lets see if you can take this one.” She winced as she saw him kick Kon in the chin sending him flying away into the wall of another building.

“Hold it,” a commanding voice said interrupting what was going on. She glanced up to see Superman and one of the DN Aliens of Cadmus lowering themselves down to the ground. She glanced at Doomsboy and saw real fear on his face.

“This is a family matter it doesn’t concern you,” Doomsboy said as the scenery began to fade out and the white emptiness returned. She glanced at Kelex to see him watching her expectantly. She knew he wanted her to ask about the things she’d just seen.

She wished she could deny him that satisfaction but there were things she wanted to know. “I never understood why didn’t that Kon develop super powers earlier?” She had never given that brief world much thought as it disturbed her greatly.

“Cadmus never made the alterations to the human portion of his DNA that triggered his tactile telekinesis.” Kelex seemed almost glad to mention this. “This Kon El is a straight human/kryptonian hybrid with no alterations to his human genome so he will never be as powerful.” She guessed that made sense but it still seemed strange. “This next scene is one year from the last.”

She found herself in an apartment at night watching Kon walk around in a pair of plain white briefs. She found herself staring at him as Kon just looked weird as her Kon favored boxers. “Couldn’t sleep,” a voice asked as she was reminded of another difference. She watched as the guy walked up in a similar state of undress and put his arms around Kon while resting his head on his shoulder.

“I just keep thinking about that offer Superman brought to join the Teen titans.” Kon said sounding unsure of himself. “I mean I don’t think I’m ready to play hero I can’t even fly yet.” He scowled out the window. “I mean it Cooper I’m just not cut out to even try to follow in Superman’s footsteps.” She finally placed the name he was the guy who was killed when the apartment building had been bombed.

“I think your selling yourself short babe,” He said kissing Kon on the neck. “I mean so you can’t fly yet but you can sure as hell leap tall buildings in a single bound.” She got the impression she really didn’t want to see where this was going. She turned away and stared pointedly at Kelex hoping he’d get the message.

 

When the sounds of a making out started to get noticeable she had to say something. “You aren’t going to have us sit here and watch Kon have sex with that guy are you.” Kelex merely smiled as the room faded out into nothingness. “Thank you I mean this is bad enough for me I can’t imagine what this is doing to Kon.” She tried to ignore the smile on Kelex face as his inconsistent behavior was incredibly creepy.

“This final scene is twenty years into the future from that moment,” Kelex said as the scenery changed and they were flying through the Metropolis skyline at night. She could see Kon in a torn version of Superman’s costume looking rushed. She had no idea what was going on but she got her answer once he dived down onto a balcony and moving at super speed disappeared into the bathroom.

If the circumstances were different she might find it funny to see Kon racing around the room in an obvious rush getting ready for what looked like a date. She glanced around the apartment while she could and saw enough to guess he was still with that guy so it was obviously a date with him. She heard the door open and saw Kon freeze with his shirt half off. “Damn it I thought sure I could make it in time.”

“Relax I left the restaurant early with take out when I heard about the disaster,” the guy said as he set bags on the table. “I knew what we were getting into when Superman retired and my husband took over for him.”

She was honestly relieved when things faded to nothing and she realized that world was over with. “That was quick.” She was grateful it had been so quick but she didn’t trust Kelex and worried it had been so short for a reason.

“It served it’s purpose,” Kelex said with a mysterious smile. “This next world will probably be one of the hardest for you to observe.” Kelex shifted and almost looked apologetic. “It will also have repercussions for you in the future.”

She recognized Tana Moon instantly as Kon in his civilian disguise headed toward her. She guessed they were in Hawaii. “Excuse me Miss but could I take you to dinner?” Kon said attracting her attention. Her friends were scowling at him but Tana did a quick double take and said a yes.

She wasn’t sure how she felt seeing this Kon was older looking so in this world Tana must not have been killed. “Okay Kid why are you dressed like that?” Tana asked once they were out of ear shot of her friends.

“I’m finally telling you the secret identity Superman gave me,” Kon said cheerfully. “I’m Conner Kent nice to meet you.” He said offering her his hand. “I’m going to be attending the University of Hawaii starting this year and I’d really like for you to show me around.”

“Why tell me now, when you’ve kept it a secret for years?” She could tell Tana was thrown by him telling her. She knew it wasn’t her Kon but part of her was glad just as she was glad when the Tana of her world hadn’t known about him being Kon El now.

“Because I’m still in love with you but we both know dating Superboy leads no where,” Kon said bitterly. “You’d always be a target and it nearly killed you once.” He looked away. “However, there’s no harm in you dating Connor Kent college student.”

“I’ll think about it Kid I’m not sure if I want to go back down that road.” Tana said after a moment. “But it will be nice to hang out with you without monsters crashing it.” She watched Kon smile and for the first time she was jealous of one of these other worlds.

“I suppose I’ll have to watch their wedding next?” She asked careful to keep her voice even. She wasn’t sure exactly why this world was getting to her. Kon never really talked about Tana with anyone as far as she knew.

“No,” Kelex said simply. “The next moment takes place around three years in the future from that point.” The scenery began to fade in and it didn’t take her long to recognize it as Gotham City. She found herself following Kon down toward a roof where Batman was waiting.

“Sorry I’m a bit late Tim there was a giant robot in Oklahoma.” Kon said cheerfully as he landed lightly on the roof. She was a bit surprised to see Tim as Batman considering for years he’d said he never wanted to be.

“There always is,” Tim said cracking a slight smile as he pulled the hood back. His hair was much longer and he looked to have bulked up considerably in this future. “So what did you want to tell me that meant I had to put up with Bruce fuming over your coming to his city.”

“Speaking of him when will he be back in the suit,” Kon said nervously. “Seeing you in the bat get up is really kind of creepy.” She agreed with Kon and wondered if this version of them had ever seen that dark future.

“I’m not too fond of it either,” Tim said with a frown. “But since Bruce’s leg was shattered in very public circumstances someone has to fill in for Batman so no one puts two and two together.” Tim glanced over at Kon and smiled slightly. “Now enough about how creepy I look what did you want to tell me?”

“Tana and I are getting married,” Kon said smiling brightly. She noticed Tim’s smile became slightly strained. “And of course I want you to be the best man.” Kon didn’t even notice she thought and wondered what about Tana that Tim disapproved of.

“Of course I’ll be happy too,” Tim said sounding perfectly happy and the earlier strain was gone. “Just tell me when so I can arrange for Dick to fill in if Bruce isn’t back on his feet.” She watched as Tim gave Kon a quick hug and then pulled the cowl back over his face. “I should get back to patrol and you should leave so I don’t have to hear too much yelling from Bruce about you being here.”

 

She looked at Kon’s face and saw he had a serious look on his face. He seemed to want to say something more but then seemed to decide against it. “All right I’ll email you the details.” As he started to rise into the sky everything went blank again.

“The final scene of this reality is five years after the second one.” Kelex said as the scenery began to appear it became clear pretty quickly that it was set in a cemetery. She saw Kon leaning down beside a grave stone marker. She looked closer and felt a pang as she realized it was for Tim Drake.

“What are you doing in my city,” a cold voice asked. She glanced behind Kon to see Bruce Wayne standing there looking every inch the Batman even though he wasn’t in costume. Kon ignored him and stood up leaving a handful of flowers on the grave. “I asked you a question clone.”

“Do me a favor Wayne,” Kon said finally, “Take the iron rod out of your ass for a bit and just leave me be.” She gasped out loud at what Kon had said. Batman terrified pretty much everyone and Kon just insulted him. “I’m here to visit my best friend’s grave and I don’t need your permission to do that.” Kon then did something that really shocked her he smirked at Batman. “Let’s be honest what really pisses you off is that I made it all the way here without you knowing.”

Batman looked murderous but before he could say anything or do something painful to Kon his butler showed up. “Master Kon El you got my message,” Alfred said sounding glad to see him. She noticed Batman give his butler an aside glance. “Here is the letter that Master Timothy left for you.” She watched as Kon moved forward past Batman and took the letter Alfred had held out for him.

She expected Kon to take his time reading it but to her shock he seemed to scan the entire letter in a few seconds. She didn’t even get a chance to read over his shoulder before he was folding it back up and putting it in his pocket. “What did it say?” Batman asked a slightly hollow tone to his voice.

“Nothing I didn’t already know,” Kon said sadly. “I need to be getting home to Tana and the kids.” He smiled lifted off the ground calmly. “See you around Alfred remind Oracle that anytime she needs me for anything just say the world regardless of what Wayne here says.” She never heard Batman’s response to that challenge as everything faded out again.

“What was in that letter?” She found herself asking Kelex once she was floating in white emptiness again. She had the feeling whatever was in that letter was important to understanding what just happened in that world.

“You will have to ask Kon El that when this is over.” Kelex said serenely. “You will perhaps be glad to know that we are reaching the midpoint on our journey.” The figure said as once scenery began to appear.

She watched as the scenery changed and saw Kon dressed like he used to before young justice though he looked slightly older than he was now. He was sitting on a bench talking with the previous Supergirl who had disappeared a few months before the current one had shown up. “Thanks for coming; I really needed someone to talk to.” Kon said sounding incredibly down.

“No problem,” Supergirl said. “How did things work out with Robin did the advice I gave you a couple of weeks ago help any.” She then smiled slightly. “And can you explain the sudden growth spurt.”

“Oh I never got to tell Robin anything cause I told it to Wonder girl instead and we kind of started dating but that’s all over now.” Kon said sounding slightly ashamed. “The aging thing has to do with how last week we got thrown to different time periods and each spent two years there before getting brought back here.” He looked sad as he went on. “I had Slo-bo with me but he only lasted a few months before dying.”

“I’m sorry,” Supergirl said placing her hand on his arm. “How was he killed?” She was pretty sure watching Kon struggling with words that Slo-bro hadn’t actually been killed since there at the end they’d learned he was dying all along.

“He wasn’t killed,” Kon said confirming her thoughts. “He was dying the whole time we knew him I didn’t find out until a while into our trip.” He looked back at her. “That’s now what I’m here to talk to you about though.” He looked down. “I just feel out of sorts especially after I found out Wonder girl and Robin fell in love and got married while they were in ancient Greece.” He looked away. “Then Secret went postal over it and ended up depowered by Darksied and we all pretty much decided to disband the team permanently.” He looked absolutely miserable. “Plus Superman has asked me to come speak with him about my living arrangements and I’m not sure I’m going to like his suggestion.”

She never got to hear Supergirl’s advice to Kon as the scenery faded out again. “I ended up married to Robin in this world?” She said to Kelex and frowning at the thought. She couldn’t picture herself with Robin at all.

“You find that across hypertime you often end up with one of the three founders of Young Justice,” Kelex said with no emotion. “There are many time lines where you end up with Timothy Drake instead of Kon El.” As the white blankness began to fill with scenery again Kelex added cryptically. “In many worlds you are happier with Drake but not necessarily this one.”

She was surprised to see Kon sitting on the floor playing with a dark-haired infant while herself and an obviously pregnant brown haired woman looked on. “So Linda have you and Kon agreed on a name for the baby yet?” Cassie asked with a smile. “I mean it was easy for me and Tim to decide on Jack after his deceased grandfather.”

“We’ve talked about naming her Mae after Matrix but we haven’t reached a final decision yet,” the woman Linda said with a smile. “We also got some Kryptonian suggestions from the new Supergirl.” She realized then that this must be the previous Supergirl and that she must have been wearing a blonde wig in the past.

 

“Where is Tim anyway,” Kon asked as he dangled a block from his finger to amuse what she guessed was her and Tim’s son. “I thought he was coming with you and Jack tonight?” She could tell instantly from how her other self’s face fell that the question bothered her.

“Bruce called with an emergency so Tim dropped everything and ran to Gotham like always,” Her other self said darkly. “That’s the twelfth emergency this month.” She glanced at Kon and his wife to see that both of them looked uncomfortable at that remark. She felt uncomfortable watching this and was relieved when the white nothingness returned.

She was glad that Kelex didn’t say anything and the final scene from this world began to appear on it’s own. She found herself following a much older Kon dressed as Superman heading for a landing on Titan’s tower. She was curious what he was doing there because she couldn’t see Kon as Superman still hanging around the Tower.

While she was being drawn along after him she noticed his feet weren’t touching the floor as if he didn’t want to make any noise. She saw them coming up on the common room where two guys were obviously making out. She guessed the one in the white T-shirt with an S shield must be Kon’s son but the red head in the kid flash outfit was beyond her. She heard Kon cough and the two jumped apart guiltily. “Dad, we were just...” Kon’s son said in a hurray.

“You and Barry were just making out instead of answering your phone,” Kon said his voice sounding torn between amused and annoyed. “You’re in danger of missing the birth of your first niece or nephew.”

“Mae’s in labor,” The boy said in shock. “Let us just get changed and we’ll head to the hospital.” She watched Kon smirk as he and the red-haired guy headed out of the room. He stopped at the door. “Mom is going to yell at us about this isn’t she?”

“You betcha,” Kon said as he turned. “I’m heading back you better get there soon Adam.” She found herself drug along at such fast speeds she couldn’t keep up with the scenery rushing past. Kon only slowed down when a hospital was coming into view. She watched as he raced inside grabbing a backpack of clothes he’d left on the roof changing as he went back into Conner Kent. “Any news?” He asked when he arrive din the waiting room and she saw her future self and an older Tim sitting on opposite sides of the waiting room.

“Nothing yet Jack said he’d come tell us as soon as the baby was born,” Tim said from where he was sitting. She watched him shoot an aside glance at the guy sitting next to her. She figured out that must who she was seeing now as the man put his arm around her. She guessed that her and Tim didn’t last in this world. As she thought that the scenery dissolved back into nothingness.

“That child will be exceptionally gifted,” Kelex said speaking up behind her. “Depending on how he or she ends up it will affect the fate of the entire world.” She glanced over at the skeletal figure. “In worlds where your grandson or daughter grows up as a hero they help usher in an age of peace that last for centuries.” He frowned as he went on, “In the worlds where the great power goes to their head and they become a villain they plunge the world into a meta human war that takes centuries to recover from.”

“I don’t really care,” she lied as well as she could. She was finding it harder and harder not to be curious about these other worlds but she would never let Kelex know that. “So what is the next disaster of a world that you will show me?”

“This next world is a true disaster for Kon El,” Kelex said darkly. “Sadly in this world he fell under the influence of Lex Luthor immediately following his escape from Cadmus and it led him down a dark and winding road.”

The scenery appeared much quicker this time and she was treated to Kon running up the stairs in his original Superboy outfit. She watched as he barged into a room where a decrepit Lex Luthor was being confronted by an insane looking Supergirl. “Help me Superboy,” Luthor said weakly. “Supergirl is under alien control.”

“He’s lying,” She said darkly. “He was cloning me, using me this whole time and now he’s going to pay.” She could instantly see that Superboy was torn between the two of them. “Just stand aside and this will all be over soon.”

“Can’t we talk about this,” Kon said desperately. “I mean why don’t we go see Superman and talk to him.” He suggested hopefully. “I’m sure he could help figure everything out.” She saw Luthor frowning at him. She realized what was happening and felt sorry for Superboy. She watched as Luthor said the command phrase and watched as he snapped and attacked Supergirl.

“What are you doing stop attacking me,” Supergirl yelled as she sent him flying back. He just growled and attacked her again. “What have you done to him?” She yelled at Lex as she sent him flying again.

“He’s just being a good son and defending his father,” Luthor said his breath weezing. “Just like I created him to do out of my DNA and Superman’s.” He laughed as Kon landed a blow that made her skin shimmer. “He’ll make me proud and when he’s done I’ll use his body to survive since you destroyed my other replacement.”

“You’re a monster,” Supergirl said and attempted to attack him but Kon slammed into her again pinning her to the ground. “Let go of me, Superboy he’s used us both.” She didn’t want to watch any more of this it was bringing back too many bad memories.

“Enough Luthor let the boy go,” A voice said and she felt relief to see Superman arriving. She watched as Kon’s eyes widened. “Calm down Superboy we need to talk.” She saw his eyes returning to normal.

Luthor began to speak again but a coughing fit prevented him from saying the phrase. “You used me,” Kon said angrily. “You took me in treated me like a son and you were planning to control me all along.” She could tell Kon was angry. “You monster I want you dead.” Kon snapped and suddenly there was an explosion of force from him that destroyed the top of the building. She flinched but since she wasn’t really there she didn’t feel anything. She watched as Superman, Kon and a purple blob she thought was Supergirl climbed out of the wreckage. She watched again as Superman pulled Luthor from the debris and said simply. “He’s dead.”

As the scenery faded back to nothing she glanced over at Kelex and found she couldn’t resist asking. “Is Luthor really dead in that world or does he come back?” She knew that Luthor had faked his death before and in her world at least he always came back.

“Oh he’s really dead in this world,” Kelex said grimly. “Kon El did not take his guardian’s death well and despite being acquitted of any wrong doing refuses to wear the S shield form that day fourth as he doesn’t feel worthy of it though he does accept the name Kon El from Superman.” Kelex frowned. “However, Kal El is busy with other things in his life and he and Kon El lose touch which is how Kon El finds himself in this next situation.”

She found herself standing in a seedy looking trailer park “Come on dude we need to get you laid pronto,” A blond man said. After a few seconds of thinking she recognized him as Risk one of the former titans. “Trust me I’ve been to this girl before she’s clean and a lot of fun.”

“I’m just not sure I want to sleep with a hooker I’ve never had to pay for it before,” Kon said laughing and she realized that he was drunk. “I mean why don’t I just fly us to San Fran or LA and we can hit the night clubs.”

“Cause I need to check on my mom and besides Debra here will let us do a lot more than some girl we meet in a club will.” He threw his arm around Kon and led the way toward a trailer a little further back in the park. “Yo Deb, you home.”

“Well Cody Driscoll it’s been a while,” A woman who may have been pretty underneath all the make up said from the trailer. “Who’s your cute little friend?” She asked with a slight lear at Kon.

“Oh this here is Kon and we were hoping you could show us a good time tonight,” He smiled slightly. “I’ve got more than enough to pay for the full package.” She felt sick and glanced at Kelex she had never met Risk but if he was anything like this in her world she didn’t want to know.

“You and your friend are drunk Cody,” The woman said and she felt her opinion about her improving until she continued. “Besides love I’ve got a client coming over in an hour and there isn’t enough time for me to see to you both properly you’d be wasting your money.” She then smiled a smile that made her feel sick watching. “Unless the two of you want to take me together.”

She watched Risk and Kon exchange glances and Kon just shrugged. “Sure it’ll be an adventure,” Risk said cheerfully. She felt like being sick; she could never have imagined any version of Kon doing this. She was so grateful as the scenery faded out even as they were stepping into the trailer.

“I don’t want to see any more of this sick twisted world,” She said turning to face Kelex. “What possible reason could you have to be showing us this world?” She felt dirty even thinking about what the other Kon as up to. “Kon had to experience that other Kon’s thoughts it’s a sick and twisted.”

“Yes it’s a terrible violation in more ways than you even realize,” Kelex said darkly. “Just be grateful that you will not have to see Kon El engaging in intimate activities.” She frowned as she caught the he hadn’t excluded Kon. “This final scene from this world is after a great battle.”

“Wait a minute you are showing Kon and me the exact same scenes just form two differnet perspectives aren’t you?” She felt like screaming when Kelex didn’t answer but her angry diatribe died in her throat when she saw Kon laid out with a terrible wound in his side. “Kon,” she said softly watching as Superman crouched down next to him.

“I thought I was finally going to be able to put the shield back on,” Kon said weakly. “I’d have liked to have worn it one more time before I died.” She watched as Superman and others tried to assure him that he would get the chance but she could tell he wouldn’t. She watched his breathing stop as the scenery faded out again in the shortest scene so far.

“Do you wish for me to go on with the next world or would you prefer to yell at me about things?” Kelex asked sounding as if he possessed infinite patience. After watching a version of Kon die she just didn’t have the heart to argue any more so she just motioned for him to go on. “Very well then this next world is one where moralities are reverse Luthor was the greatest hero on the planet and Superman here known as Ultraman the greatest villain.”

She wasn’t even surprised after everything else she’d scene a world where Luthor was the good guy wasn’t that hard to buy. “Wow that didn’t take him long at all,” Her alternate self said loudly. “Look at that Owlman already got a new Talon the former wanna be Spoiler.”

She watched as Stephanie Brown walked past them smiling darkly. “I thought that Drake kid was the front runner to get Jason’s spot,” Kon said darkly. “He was Jason’s personal pick if anything happened to him.”

“Yeah well the new girl there slit his throat to get to the front of the line,” Her alternate self said with a dark smirk. “My kind of girl shame she’s just a powerless piece of meat working for Owlman.” She turned toward Kon. “What say we go back to my room and tear off each other’s clothes.”

“I’ll pass I’m not in the mood,” Kon said darkly. “Besides my mom wants to see me at the fortress.” He began to walk away but her other self grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. “What the hell I told you I wasn’t in the mood.”

“Fine go mourn the dead little bird,” Her other self said with a snarl. “Just remember I won’t wait around forever there are plenty of guys in the syndicate that can’t wait to get a piece of this.” She found herself rolling her eyes in disgust at her evil self. She really shouldn’t be surprised it seemed a prerequisite for evil twins to be sluts and it was as annoying as she and Arrowette always thought it would be.

She followed along as Kon entered a room that was obviously his and after locking the door went to a hidden wall safe and opened it. She peaked over his shoulder to see inside were pictures of himself and an alternate Jason Todd in rather intimate poses. “So this is another world where Kon is gay.” She said to Kelex who seemed uninterested in speaking. She heard a beep and Kon quickly slammed the safe closed and went to the door.

“Your Mother is waiting for you,” Jimmy Olsen said and she recognized him from the few times they had helped out in Metropolis. She saw Kon blatantly run his eyes up and down Jimmy’s body. “This isn’t the time for that.” Olsen said darkly.

“Yeah, Yeah I got it.” Kon said walking past him. “Do me a favor and loosen up I’m not going to try to sleep with you again.” He smirked darkly back at him. “After all having you once was enough.” She was relieved to see that Kon’s evil twin seemed to be just as much of a slut as hers was.

She was surprised when Olsen just laughed at him, “Don’t ever change Kon.” The older man said as he turned and headed after Kon down the hall. “I”ll accompany you to the teleporter.” He said following after him. “Really I can’t say more but it’s going to be okay,” He put his hand on Kon’s shoulder. “Even though he’s gone things will get better.”

The scenery faded out then and she found herself back in the emptiness. “Is every evil twin a complete slut?” She found herself asking Kelex. She could tell Kelex was thrown by her statement. “I suppose my other self sleeps with women here too?”

“No your other self is completely straight in this world,” Kelex said with what almost sounded like humor. “Not all evil versions of you are sluts there are some worlds where your evil self has declared herself a virgin for life who will never be touched by lesser mortals.” Kelex then even smiled. “But that world’s Kon died in the tube so there is no way to show it to you.”

She was about to comment on Kelex’s sudden sense of humor when Superman’s fortress reappeared and she saw Kon anxiously watching a chamber full of lights. “Don’t worry Kon the process is finishing up now,” An alternate Lois Lane said from where she was standing by the controls. “I have to warn you he might be a bit confused when he first emergences.”

She watched standing behind Kon as the chamber opened a naked Jason Todd stepped out looking confused. “Jason,” Kon said flying forward and embracing him. “It’s so good to see you again.” He sounded so happy. She was disturbed they had cloned his dead boyfriend it was sick and wrong.

“Jason,” Lois said walking toward them followed by a robot carrying a robe. “Can you tell me the last thing that you remember?” She turned her head as the naked man pulled on the robe and looked around the fortress.

“I was waiting to meet you,” He said looking at Lois. “Then Supergirl showed up and confronted me about being with Kon.” He glanced over at Lois but she just smiled and motioned for him to continue. “She started hitting me screaming that Kon was hers and I don’t remember anything else.” He looked down. “I feel different.”

“You are different,” Lois said but before she could say anything more Kon began to rant about how he was going to tear her alternate self’s head off. “No, you won’t Kon.” Lois said darkly. “Remember son we can’t let anyone know that we resurrected Jason with this technology and without his testimony killing her would cause a civil war.”

“So the bitch gets away with killing him?” Kon asked darkly. “I mean we can’t do anything to her not even if I make it look like an accident?” She shuddered at how out of control Kon looked and turned away to stare at Jason who was touching his own arms experimentally.

“Oh we will deal with her Kon but not until the right moment,” Lois said and then turned toward Jason. “What do you know about how I got my powers Jason?” She asked as she shot a glance at Kon who was about to start ranting again.

“I don’t know all the details only that Luthor gave you them to use against Ultraman,” Jason Todd said looking down. “Why do I feel so different like I can do anything?” She saw Kon smiling at him and felt herself shudder.

“Luthor, gave me these powers when he resurrected me,” Lois said with a dark smile. “Officially Ultraman and I never found the information on how he did it.” She turned and walked over to wave another robot carrying a box over. “The truth is we decided to keep this technology to ourselves you are the third person resurrected as a proto matter life form by it.” She picked up the box. “Now you’re like me powerful and a perfect fit for our family.”

She never got to see what was in the box as the scenery faded out again. “You know Lois Lane makes one scary evil mastermind.” She said glancing at Kelex but he seemed to have lost whatever sense of humor he’d spontaneously developed previously. The final scene began to take shape without Kelex saying anything.

She watched as Kon El and what she assumed as Jason Todd dressed as the Red Hood were entering his room. She gasped when she saw her other self shoot forward and snap the Red hood’s neck. She watched Kon try to attack her only to fall back as she revealed Kryptonite. “Surprise lover,” Her other self said leaning toward his fallen form. “Owlman gave this to me and Superwoman after we tortured him to death.”

“This is a coup attempt isn’t it,” Kon wheezed out trying to back away from the Kryptonite. “Why what possible reason could the two of you have for trying to take over.” He was beginning to turn a sickly green color.

“Oh the usual take over and get a bigger share of the profits,” She said smiling. “Punish you for breaking up with me.” She laughed. “You know the usual.” She leaned even closer. “While your mom is away doing the shopping, Superwoman is killing your dad right now.”

“Hey Bitch,” A voice said and she saw her alternate self freeze when the Red hood stood back up. “Goodbye.” She saw him dart forward and snap her other self’s neck. She then watched him close up the lead box and lean down pulling his helmet off. Her guess that he’d been the new Jason Todd was confirmed as he helped Kon sit up. “We need to go save your dad from Superwoman.”

“Yeah but I think we might not be needed,” Kon said as he struggled to get up. “Remember how my mom said you were the third person resurrected that way the second is always with dad when she’s away.” She was glad when the whiteness reappeared because seeing yourself die even an evil crazy slutty version of yourself was still hard.

“There are only three more worlds for you to see and then our journey will be over,” Kelex said quietly. “This next world is very much like what your own world could be though of course there are differences.”

She watched as the outside of the tower appeared they seemed to be floating just outside the window. She was just about to start looking for Kon when he came crashing threw the window and she found herself dragged along after him as he slammed into the ground near by. “Cassie, I can explain.” Kon said struggling to his feet.

“Explain!” Her other self yelled as she flew toward him. “You can explain why you cheated on me?” The other Cassie punched him again and she found herself being dragged along behind Kon as he landed in the bay. She watched him bob to the surface soaking wet and lift himself up into the air.

“Cassie enough,” Kon said catching the blow her approaching double threw at him. “You are a hell of a lot stronger than you used to be so I’m not letting you hit me again.” The scenery began to fade out again and she was left wondering what he meant by that.

She glanced over at Kelex who seemed to be expecting her to say something. “So Kon cheated on me in that world?” He nodded in response. “Is that why you brought up how our world could be like that,” She glared at him. “You are trying to say Kon will cheat on me?”

“It is a possibility,” Kelex said calmly. “Just as it is a possibility that you could be unfaithful to him.” She didn’t dignify that with a response there was no way she would ever cheat on Kon. “This next scene is a few weeks after that fight.”

She watched as the golden gate bridge appeared and she saw Kon sitting on the top of one of the towers. She was startled when Bart appeared having run up the bridge’s cables. “Cassie, is at the tower looking for you.”

“Yeah well I’ve got nothing to say to her,” Kon said darkly. “She wouldn’t even let me explain about being under the influence of an alien aphrodisiac.” Kon was almost whining about it. “Sure I probably could have still stopped myself from sleeping with that Tamaranaen couple but my inhibitions were definitely lower.”

Bart to her just looked confused. “Shouldn’t you be talking about with Cassie instead of me?” Bart asked shaking his head. “I mean I’ve read plenty of relationship advice books and they all say you need to talk to the person your in a relationship with instead of whining at others.” She waited usually after Bart said something that mature he’d revert to form in a few seconds. “Besides if you two don’t make up it’s gonna be really weird at the tower.”

Kon just looked at him, “When you finally hit puberty Bart do yourself a favor and never date a team mate.” She watched Kon jump off the bridge and take off flying she was drug along but a quick glance back showed Bart had already left.

As Kon flew the white nothingness returned and she turned toward Kelex. “Tamaranaen couple?” She was curious how Kon could have cheated on her with an alien couple since Starfire was the only native of Tamaran on earth.

“Yes, most of the Titan’s excluding you went on a mission to save New Tamaran.” Kelex said simply. “The food at the celebratory dinner after they saved the world had been checked for toxicity to humans but no one thought to check how it might affect Kryptonian physiology.” She saw a screen appear behind Kelex and saw Kon laughing and dancing extremely close to several Tamaranaen’s of both genders. “It appears to have lowered his inhibitions and upped his arousal level.” Kelex seemed almost thoughtful. “How in control of himself he actually was is debatable, Kon El certainly believes he could have stopped.”

She watched as once again the scenery faded in to reveal the inside of the Titan’s tower Bart was standing there glaring at Kon. “I wish you’d stop making jokes about me not hitting puberty yet,” Bart said sounding really annoyed. She watched as he disappeared and returned holding a hot dog. “It gets really old and I do notice attractive people and have a sex drive.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t know it was bothering you,” Kon said from where he was sitting. “You just never seem to comment on finding anyone attractive so it’s easy to miss.” She found herself shaking her head at Kon. This Kon certainly had an occaisonal selfish streak in common with hers.

“Well it’s hard to bring up cause I think so much faster than everyone else,” Bart said leaving the room several more times and returning with various items in between his words. “The rest of you are two slow to really keep up with my thinking you can switch your super speed senses off mine are always there.”

“I can’t really switch them off I can just sort of tune out the rest,” Kon said looking embarassed but then smirked. “But still dude if you ever want to talk about any girls you might be interested in feel free to come to me.” Bart blushed and stammered something out way too fast for her to understand. “Relax Dude you can talk to me about guys too.” She guessed Kon could understand Bart when he started talking too fast but she couldn’t. “After all Dude that couple of Tamaran were a husband and wife didn’t you notice.”

“I was too busy sampling all the food to pay much attention,” Bart admitted. “I really liked those green things that wiggled as they went down.” She watched as Kon just started laughing as Bart kind of wiggled as he talked about them. It reminded her of better times when Kon and Bart would come up with outrageous ideas. She then nearly fell over as Kon leaned in and gave Bart a kiss which resulted in Bart freezing and then bolting out of the room.

“Shit,” Kon said to himself as he got up and headed for the door but before he could get to it Bart was back and grabbing a hold of him to drag him from the room. She never got to see any thing more as once more the white emptiness filled her vision. She was really starting to wonder about the worlds Kelex was showing her because this was yet another one where Kon seemed to be dating guys. She almost wanted to ask if he and Black Zero were trying to convince her that Kon was secretly gay.

“This next world is one where one of Kon El’s greatest failures ended in success,” Kelex said with a cheerful tone. “However, now that success is asking him to agree to something he doesn’t want to do.”

She found herself standing behind Kon and her alternate self as they set on a beautiful beach and watched a familiar red haired woman arguing with Supergirl. “I can’t believe you were crazy enough to agree to this Kara is going to kill you.” She stopped admiring the breathtaking scenery and focused on their conversion.

“I didn’t agree to it,” Kon said stubbornly. “I only agreed that she could try to convince Kara to agree to it.” He glanced over at the house. “I keep hoping he’ll walk out side and give me an excuse to call this whole insanity off and beat the shit out of him.”

“I’d happily join you,” Her other self said annoyed. “I still can’t believe Knockout wants to try to rehabilitate that abusive jack ass.” She could tell her other self hated whoever they were talking about. “After stalking Kara all the way from apocalypse and then kidnaping and attacking her.”

“I agree with you but Knockout does have a point that she was just as bad when she first got here,” Kon said. “She managed to get her life straightened out it’s possible she can do the same for him.” He snorted. “Frankly though I think it’d be better to just shove him in a boom tube back to that hell hole and be done with him.” He then sighed, “but as Knockout has taken to pointing out with great fondness the people who wear this S shield are supposed to believe in second chances.”

“I don’t envy you,” Her other self said shaking her head. “It’s hard enough following in Diana’s footsteps without having to live up to him.” Cassie couldn’t help but agree with her other self. She glanced at the red haired woman and remembered the few stories Kon had told about Knockout and realized she must be the success Kelex had mentioned. She noticed that Knockout and Supergirl were on their way over.

“I’ve agreed to this,” Supergirl said darkly. “However, if he comes near me again I’m doing what you just told Cassie you think we should do.” She saw Knockout shoot a look at Kon but he didn’t explain. “Let’s get out of here Cassie,” Supergirl said as she lifted off. “I’ll see you later Kon.”

She watched as Kon turned toward Knockout. “I really don’t know how I let you talk me into this.” He said shaking his head. She was still unsure what was going on as everything dissolved and she found herself back in a white emptiness.

“The next scene takes place more than two years after the first one,” Kelex said as the inside of a house began to appear. She looked around and found Kon sitting in a pair of black boxer briefs eating cereal while a glowing hand looked to be imitating arm wrestling by itself. She glanced at the other side of the table and saw a handsome dark-haired guy with a white stripe in his hair. He was also in his underwear and eating cereal.

She had to admit this was a bizarre scene which only got worse when the door from the outside opened and Knockout strolled in clearly dressed for a workout. “Arm wrestling again,” she said sounding amused. “If the two of you break another table I’ll skin the both of you alive.” The other two simply laughed and Knockout got serious. “Wonder girl wants to speak with you,” Knockout said. “I ran into her on the beach and she’s waiting there.”

“You win this round,” Kon said as he got up from the table and headed into what a bedroom and pulled on some torn jeans and a button down top he left undone before heading out of the room and onto the beach.

“He was using his Telekinetic field to arm wrestle with Power boy’s energy construct.” Kelex supplied almost helpfully as they followed along after Kon toward her other self who stood staring out at the waves.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Kon said as he approached her other self who was staring out at the sea with a dark look on her face. She really wondered what was going on with her other self in this world.

“I think something is wrong with Kara,” Her other self finally said. “She has been spending all her spare time at the fortress and she keeps muttering in kryptonian in her sleep.” Kon was staring at her with a worried look. “She also isn’t that interested in doing anything with me romantic or otherwise.”

She was staring at shock at her other self as the scenery faded into nothingness again. “So in that world I’m gay?” She asked Kelex wondering why so far in so many worlds someone had ended up gay. Kelex seemed unwilling to answer her question because he just kept staring at her. “Let’s just get this final scene over with so we can move on to the last world.”

“This scene takes place six weeks from the conversation you just saw,” Kelex said sounding almost sad. She found out why when they appeared in the middle of a battle. She saw Kon putting his fist threw a humanoid figure dressed in red and black before the figure exploded into chunks of some weird mineral.

“These Kryptonian toasters are really getting on my nerves,” Kon said angrily as he dived into another pair who appeared to be attacking Pearl Harbor. “Robin any luck finding out where Kara and the Prime Eradicator are?” She couldn’t make out Robin’s response threw the communicator. “Right of course there in Metropolis I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

She watched him destroy the other two figures easily and then drop down to where Knockout and that guy Power boy were fighting a few of them. She watched as he destroyed the ones around them. “The source of all this trouble is in Metropolis can you two hold the line here while I go help?”

“Sure Pup,” Knockout said picking up a parked car and threw it toward one in the distance. “Just make sure you come home the three of us will do a lot of celebrating.” She watched as Knockout grabbed him and kissed him. She then saw Kon receive a similar kiss from Power boy before he took off.

She turned to look at Kelex, “Again Is there some reason you keep showing me worlds where Kon is involved with guys?” She ignored the scenery rushing buy as Kon poured on the speed to head halfway around the world. “Is this some kind of torture you’ve designed for Kon.”

“No it isn’t,” Kelex said matter of factly. “I took great pains to ensure the trauma to Kon El was as minor as possible so all the alternate versions who’s memories he inherits are extremely similar to him in many areas including sexuality.”

She was about to object when the scenery around them got more violent as Kon arrived in Metropolis where the entire justice league was being over run by the figures she’d seen him fighting in Hawaii. She watched him dive into the battle before everything faded out again and she was free to yell at Kelex. “Your telling me that Kon is gay,” she couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m completely certain he is attracted to me.”

“I believe the human term is bi-sexual,” Kelex said simply. “Kon El does indeed greatly enjoy intimate relationships with females but he is also quiet capable of doing so with males.” She was about to argue but decided against it there was no point in trying to debate with this thing she resolved to just sit quietly threw the last world and be done with this. “The final world I am going to show you is what your future would have been if the previous world was the last.” Her face must have shown her confusion because he continued. “The following world is what would result if I showed you only nine worlds you will see how the knowledge Kon El gained in his much longer tour of alternate worlds affects things.” Kelex’s voice took on an ominous tone. “This serves as a warning to you both that you can never predict how using the knowledge this journey has given you will affect things.”

As the nothingness was replaced by a strangely lit room she found out what Kelex meant when she saw Kon hanging by his arms in torn clothing bleeding from what were obviously whip marks. She was about to ask Kelex what was going on when the door opened and Lex Luthor walked in. “I’m sorry I had to have that done son,” Luthor said as he approached Kon. “All you have to do to make this stop is take your place in this new world I’m creating.”

She watched Kon look up and spit blood right in Luthor’s face. She winced as the blow Luthor landed made Kon groan in pain. She turned toward Kelex who only pointed up and following his directions she saw red lamps glowing. She guessed they must be producing red solar radiation. “That was a mistake Kon El,” Luthor said darkly. “I don’t want to have to replace you son but I will if you keep this up.”

“You mean like how you killed and cloned every super hero you’ve caught,” Kon said darkly. “Go ahead create a replacement it’s the only way I’d ever consider you my father.” She watched as Luthor snapped again and pummeled Kon multiple times.

“Think hard Kon,” Luthor said as he headed toward the door. “I will be back in the morning to give you one final chance to live up to your potential otherwise your brother will take your place.” She kept her eyes focused on the badly battered Kon as the scenery began to fade out again.

Even though she’d meant to just watch quietly without asking questions she couldn’t after that. “How did Luthor capture Kon?” She had the feeling she really wouldn’t like the answer to that. Luthor had acted as if he was in charge of the whole world.

“That is not for you to know,” Kelex said after a moment. “You will have to ask Kon El to explain if you truly wish to know.” She once again got the impression that Kon was going to be seeing much more of what was going on than her. “This next scene is five years after that one and is the pivotal moment in the destiny of this world.”

The first thing she noticed was that it was night on the roof of what looked like a massive fortress. She saw Kon standing dressed like his future counterpart behind an armored Luthor and felt sick. Kon had given in to Luthor after all. She saw the man who was being forced to kneel at thier feet by her and Beast Boy’s alternate counterparts. “Well Well the Red hood the second most wanted man on the planet.” Kon said with a smirk behind luthor. “Can I have the pleasure of executing him Pa.”

“Of course Son,” Luthor said smiling just as darkly. “But first I want to know what he’s doing here in my home.” She hated the red hood for what he’d done to Tim in the tower that night but she didn’t want to watch Kon execute him. She was just as startled as everyone else was when a nearby Tower exploded a figure dressed in the classic Superman costume flew up and fired a beam of heat vision at Luthor. She watched as Kon leapt in front of Luthor and let the heat vision bounce off himself harmlessly. “Deal with your upstart brother won’t you Kon El.” Luthor said.

She was surprised when she wasn’t drug along after Kon El as he took off. She was about to ask Kelex what was going on when she saw an arrow strike Kon and release a cloud of green gas. She heard Luthor screaming in rage but she couldn’t look away as a second green arrow stroke Kon in the chest and he fell backwards dying quickly.

She watched as Luthor lost it and fired a blast into the man dressed as Superman that sent him flying away before turning and releasing a point blank blast at the red hood that sent his body flying away. She was drug along after the red hood’s body which is when she finally realized where the real Kon was. She didn’t have long to think about that though as she saw a female Green Arrow jump out of now where firing arrows at Luthor, her other self and Beast boy. She saw Beast boy go down even as her other self deflected the arrow. She saw Luthor fire a blast form his armored hand that tore her legs off.

Whoever was in the superman outfit returned and fired more heat vision at Luthor this time her other self shot forward protecting him. She saw Luthor heading toward the injured woman with the bow and wished she could do something. It turned out she didn’t have to as the real Kon in a torn Red Hood out fit grabbed Luthor and his armor blew apart. She watched amazed as before Luthor could even react Kon had his face gripped by the mouth and leaned forward to him. “I know about the Deadman’s switch Luthor and I’ve been practicing.” He said smiling.

She felt sick as she saw him place his other hand on Luthor’s chest and then pull it back causing Luthor’s rib cage to burst open and his heart to float out. The worst thing was the heart with a small machine attached to it kept beating as Kon turned back to the quickly dying Luthor and said, “They won’t be able to clone you a new body either.” He said and she felt like throwing up as Luthor’s head seemed to explode without any effort from Kon at all.

She looked up to see her other self falling away from whoever was dressed in the superman suit with a strange knife sticking out of her chest. She watched as Kon made his way over to the archer and realised who she was. “Mia, are you still with us?” He asked as he leaned down. She couldn’t help but keep staring at the beating heart that floated above his hand. She was relieved when the nothingness swallowed up the scenery.

“That was...” She froze trying to come up with something to say. She had watched herself die while fighting for Luthor. Of course remembering what Kon said earlier it was entirely possible that was a clone of her. She really hoped it was she didn’t want to imagine what would make her side with Luthor.

“That was a clone,” Kelex said. “You were one of the first heroes targeted for replacement by Luthor because of your relationship with Kon El.” She guessed that meant they’d stayed together in that future. “Your clone acted as a double agent for several months before it was discovered and led to Kon El’s capture.” Kelex sounded sad. As he said, “I tell you this because it will help you to understand what happens next.”

She made the choice not to respond and simply waited. She was glad when the scenery began to appear after a few seconds. She found herself following Kon and someone she thought was dead down the hallway. She recognized Stephanie Brown the Spoiler but she was dead as far as she knew. She glanced over at Kelex but he didn’t seem too interested in explaining how a Tim’s dead ex was walking around dressed as Batgirl. “Why didn’t Jason come with you?” Stephenie was glancing at Kon with a curious expression.

“Considering most of these people were imprisoned before he ended up on our side he didn’t feel up to the hassle.” Kon said with a smirk. “And his ribs are still bruised from the blast Luthor hit him with even with the force field belt it did a number on him.”

“I can imagine,” Stephanie said stopping to pull her cowl back up and be Batgirl again. “Cassie and the others we found are waiting through here being checked to make sure Luthor hasn’t done anything else to them and we are still trying to figure out how to get Superman out of his containment unit.” She paused briefly before saying, “I’m amazed that Luthor kept him of all people alive given how often Superman beat him.”

“I can believe it,” Kon said shaking his head. “Luthor always wanted to prove his superiority over Superman, and I can easily see him keeping him around to show how much better he was.” She had been hanging back processing everything they were saying. It looked like her other self in this world had survived after all.

“Kon,” Her other self yelled loudly once Kon and the new Batgirl entered a room where several folks were being poked and prodded by lab techs. She watched her other self shoot forward obviously planning to hug Kon only to smash into a sheild of some kind around him and get thrown back.

“Sorry,” Kon said as he leaned down to help her up. “Force of habit from dealing with your clone.” She could tell by his voice that he was trying to make a joke out of it but he still sounded wary. She never got to hear her other self’s response to that as the scenery faded out and she found herself facing Kelex once again.

“Now that our journey is complete,” Kelex looking grim continued, “you must decide if you wish to remember.” She knew she was staring at him stupidly but she couldn’t believe he was giving her that choice. “However, if you choose to forget everything I have shown you then five people connected with you and Kon El will die without my interference.”

“So basically your saying I have to remember or you’ll let people die?” She felt angrier than she’d been since this thing started. “Bad enough you put me threw this nightmare but now your blackmailing me into remembering it.”

“I am simply doing what I have to do,” Kelex said grimly. “You can still choose to forget after all you do not know which five will die and you may have already mourned some of them.” She just glared at him for a while longer. “I need your answer Kon El has already made his choice.”

“You let Kon decide if he wanted to remember or not?” She wondered what choice Kon would make. “So if I forget and Kon chose to remember do those five people still die?” She wasn’t giving this thing an answer.

“Kon El chose to remember,” Kelex said blankly. “However, the five I will save is dependant on your choosing to remembering.” Kelex looked directly at her. “Kon El’s choice involves a different reward and a much stiffer penalty”

“Fine, I choose to remember,” She said because she really didn’t have a choice. She didn’t know who these five were but she couldn’t risk it. She also had no intention of trusting Kelex at all about any of this.

“Excellent,” Kelex said sounding cheerful again. She began to feel faint as she wondered once again why Kelex seemed to be all over the map emotionally. As the world went dark she vaguely wondered if she’d really wake up again.

She found out soon enough as she was shaken awake by Kon who was looking at her strangely. “Cassie, did you choose to remember?” He asked sounding concerned. She nodded yes not trusting herself to speak. There was so much she wanted to ask him about what had happened but she didn’t know how to begin.

“We need to get up and go call Superman and the league we have to tell them what happened.” He didn’t sound too thrilled about that and she couldn’t blame him. She had no idea how she was going to explain to Diana why she was here with Kon in the barn. “I’m going to check on Ma, Pa and Krypto,” He looked worried. “Make sure Black Zero didn’t hurt them while we were out.”

She watched him dress in a hurray and leave the bar. He looked okay but she had no idea how that journey had affected him. She found herself remembering him casually slaying Luthor in the last world and wondering how that other Kon had felt doing that.

She got up and dressed quickly there would be plenty of time to talk to Kon about what they’d seen but for now she needed to make herself decent before the League got here. She really didn’t want what she and Kon had done just last night to be completely obvious. Once she was dressed she headed out of the barn to face whatever was coming next.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
